Divergent High
by katie9454
Summary: a normal divergent high story with twists plenty of fourtris please read, follow, and favorite
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tris pov

Beep Beep Beep

i groan and press the snooze button and fall back to sleep and then i remembered today is my first day at Divergent High. I just moved here and i can't wait to meet everyone what if i meet the one (AN had to do that sry if you don't now where that's from then shame on you) well i wont find out till I get there.

AN

sry i made this chapter short but that's because i need to switch to fours pov comment if you want to make a suggestion love y'all i should have another chapter tonight later


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Four/Tobias Pov

"wake up you worthless piece of shit and make me breakfast" most kids wake up to alarms and parents talking nicely and sweetly to them i wake up by my abusive father calling me worthless and telling me to make breakfast i get into the shower and when i get out is the scars from last nights beatings and then i remember today the first day of school i put on my signature black leather jacket, jeans, and go make breakfast for my father

time lapse

I am so absorbed in the song i am listing to that i almost run into someone

AN

cliff hanger next chapter is tris pov love you all comment what you want me to add


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tris pov

Caleb took the car so i had to walk but it was only a block away so i walked with my ear buds in and i was so absorbed in my music that i almost didn't see the car come up behind me and almost hits me but i moved before it did "hey you almost hit me" i said "i am sorry i wasn't paying close attention" he says i look up into his eyes and he was so hot his eyes were blue as the sky "do i know you" he says "no i don't thinks so i'm tris and you are" i say and then i see he's staring at me too "Sorry I'm four and it looks like you need a ride hop in" four says "why not"

Four pov

I hear "hey you almost hit me" says this random girl on the side of the road "I am Sorry i wasn't paying close attention" i say she looks up and i see that she is the most pretty girl i have ever seen "do i know you" i say "no i don't think so I'm tris and you are" she replies and then i see she is staring at me too "Sorry I'm Four and it looks like you need a ride hop in" i say and she says "why not"

AN

this chapter is longer next chapter is them in the car later bye


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

AN

thanks divergentlover123 for commenting and helping me right the last chapter and i posted this chapter early because i got early release and i want to tell you all that have read my story and stuck with me this will be a really long chapter if you want me to write in a certain character's point of view coment and tell me i love feedback and i love you all here's chapter four for you

Tris Pov

I got into four's car and he said "so i guess your going to school which one" i told him "I am going to Divergent High" "oh my gosh that's where i go" he says "omg really that is so cool" we say simultaneously i giggle omg i just giggled i never giggle there is some thing wrong with me "so who do you have for home room" four says "Ms Wu" i say "so do I that's cool what's your classes"he asks "Ms. Wu for music during first period, Mr. Amar for gum 2nd period, and i don't remember the rest and plus i get car sick so i can look" i answer "omg we have the same classes so would you like me to show you around" he asks " sure why not" i answer

time lapse

we arive at the parking lot 5 minutes later we talked about a lot of stuff and i gave him my number

as Four pulls into the parking lot and for once i forgot about the paparazzi "Tris who is this" "are you an item" the reporters and fans ask "wait your Tris the famous pop star" four asks "yep that's me Tris Prior famous pop star" i answer "wow i love your songs" he says "move people love you all but i don't want to be late come on four" i say grabbing his hand i feel sparks when i grab his hand "the reason i moved is because my record company told me to move here" i say "ohh" he says "come on lets go we need to get to get to home room"

time lapse

we walk into the class heads turn and i hear a ton oh gasps and whispers "omg its her it's Tris Prior" and then i see a face i haven't seen in forever

AN

Clif hanger who is it i will have another ch up today or tomorrow thanks for reading love yall


End file.
